


Armor

by WildAndFreeHearts



Category: Imaginext
Genre: Armor Kink, M/M, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildAndFreeHearts/pseuds/WildAndFreeHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny likes watching Angus take off his armor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Armor

Johnny has no idea _why_ he finds the sight of Angus taking off his armor so sexy, he just _does_.

Lying on their bed and watching the knight loosen hidden buckles and straps... well, it's almost embarrassing how turned on he already is.

From the roguish smirk on Angus' face, Johnny knows that he's noticed his... _keen interest_.

The chainmail keeps falling to the ground in piles, making clinking noises as it hits the hardwood flooring; each second more tan skin and well defined muscle is on display. Angus is going almost agonizingly slow and appears to be reveling in the attention, as his hands slide sensually over toned arms, chest, and _thighs_.

In one swift movement Johnny is out of bed and across the room, scooping the playfully indignant Irishman up in his arms. He then makes his way back, to lay Angus on the bed.

When Angus immediately rolls onto his hands and knees and smiles expectantly over his shoulder, Johnny almost moans; the knight is so willing and eager to show Johnny what he wants to see.

Not that all he wants to do is _look_ , of course.

Johnny grins as he reaches down to touch Angus.


End file.
